


Trial By Water

by Love_Psycho



Series: Inheritance of Cards and Demons [11]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humour, Weird interlude, crap i was supposed to post this earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Rin gets annoyed at how Angel acts about his Cardcaptor status and challenges him to “capture” a Card all by himself: WateryTakes place between IoD chapter 39 and chapter 40.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS EARLIER.
> 
> I'll post it quickly before I post the next chapter in like...an hour now I guess.
> 
> Silly me. Well, I did have a busy Wednesday...

 

There is a strange hesitation in Rin as he makes his way to the cram school. After everything he's been through, after everyone going after him and dragging him back, after the trial, Rin still can't quite believe it's real.

 _'Well, my magic is real...'_ Rin glances at his hands and smiles, feeling his new magic coursing through his body like that hot cocoa recipe he learned from Sakura. _'I know that for sure.'_

Shaking off his strange thoughts, Rin opens the door to the his current class. “Sorry I'm late, I got pulled aside by...” Rin trails off, as he recognizes the Paladin standing in front of the class. He's in front of Yukio, who has that pinched expression of annoyance that comes over him when he's particularly frustrated by someone. Renzō is standing on his desk – what really – and pointing at him, while Ryūji looks like he's caught trying to pull Renzō off the desk.

Rin stares at the frozen tableau in front of him. “...Never mind. It seems you guys are busy.”

Angel straightens up, brushing invisible dust from his clothing. “No, you are just in time. Okumura Rin. The Vatican requests a proper demonstration of your...magic powers.” His lips thin, looking displeased.

Renzō, now bright red, willing lets a shaking Ryūji pull him off the desk. “Not a _word_.” He hisses at Ryūji, who shakes his head and grins.

“As I was explaining to you, that is just not possible at this time.” Yukio says, sounding a mix between exasperated and annoyed. “The Vatican just will have to wait.”

Angel whirls on him, looking frustrated himself. “That is complete--”

“Yukio's right.” Rin raises his eyebrows as Angel whirls back around at him in shock. Rin shrugs. “Not until Sekki-san and I get that shielded room up and that's not something we really need to do right now. Got more important things to fix up.”

Angel narrows his eyes. “You are just making excuses. All of you. Those cards of yours are hardly of that level of danger.”

Rin twitches. “Excuse me?” His voice is surprisingly calm.

Yukio throws his hands up. _'That's it. He's dug his own grave, not my problem anymore._ ' Renzō, meanwhile, snorts and even Ryūji looks amused. The others, who had been silent this whole time, also react accordingly. Izumo raises an eyebrow, her lips twitching into a smile. _'He's done it now...'_

Konekomaru hides his grin behind his hand, while Shiemi lets out a squeak that is half-way to being a laugh. Even Takara looks intrigued, or rather the puppet demon looks interested, turning to face the front.

“The only reason they have any power is because you are fuelling it, and no child is that powerful.” Angel sneers. “And even so, a single card would not be a match for an Arc Knight, much less the Paladin himself!”

“Uh.” Rin looks over at Yukio. “Sunday is free right?”

“...For the morning.” Yukio answers after a moment's thought.

“That's more than enough time.” Rin turns to Angel. “I accept your challenge. Meet you later on Sunday at, say, 11?”

“What...what?” Angel splutters at Rin. “What are you talking about?”

“Your challenge.” Rin says patiently. “You did just give one. Sunday you'll put your sword where your mouth is and see if you can _really_ handle one Card like you say.”

Angel opens his mouth, then pauses.

Rin smirks. “Unless, you are too _scared_ to do so...I mean, you aren't _really_ that much of a Paladin.”

Angel glares at Rin. “I will be there! And no Card you can pull out can possibly beat me!”

 _'Three and match...'_ Renzō thinks, amused. “Well, we just got to be there to see this...” Renzō glances over at Ryūji. Ryūji nods, looking both amused and intrigued himself.

And no wonder: what Card does Rin have on his mind to challenge the Paladin with?

* * *

But even if Rin challenged Angel, and he accepted, that doesn't mean everything is handled. So as soon as cram school is over, Rin heads to Mephisto's to get some help with location.

“Mephisto!” Rin doesn't bother waiting for permission to come in and just barges in. He smirks at Mephisto's annoyed glare at him over a large stack of paperwork. “I need a little help to smack sense into that douche Angel.”

Mephisto blinks, then sets aside his glasses. “Do go on. Honda-san, please don't worry.” He says to the flustered secretary that is torn between not entering Mephisto's office or rushing in to grab Rin despite everything. “Rin-kun just wishes to speak to me and he has full permission to do so.”

Honda looks between the two of them confused. “Uh?”

Rin grins. “Family always gets exceptions.”

Mephisto chokes on a laugh at Honda's paling and flustered apologies, though he looks even more confused, as he slips back out again. “Now, why did you do that?”

“Meh. Not like I'm ashamed of it.” Rin shrugs, flopping into a nearby armchair. “We are related, we're brothers, end of story. We got plenty of time to figure out what the hell that means for the both of us.”

Mephisto raises a non-existent eyebrow at that. “That is...quite sensible of you. Now, what is this about Sir Angel and teaching him respect?”

“Sense.” Rin corrects absently. “And I just need a good location for setting a Card on him. He wants to prove that he can handle them, and I say he can't handle even one.”

“Dare I ask which one? What kind of location?” Mephisto asks, leaning forward eagerly.

“A pool. We need a large pool.” Rin nods at Mephisto slightly confused look. “And plenty of space as well, but a pool is what we need.”

“We?” Mephisto can't help but find that a bit confusing, since Rin is the one who challenged Angel alone.

“Yeah, we. The Cards are all involved.” Rin smirks. “Plus, everyone else seems eager to see what will happen.”

“Am I invited?” At Rin's nod, Mephisto claps his hands together. “Splendid. Now, what kind of pool do you need? An indoor pool of course, but do you need a wave pool, or perhaps an infinity pool?”

Rin blinks. “What? No, just a big indoor pool. No chlorine is best.” Rin adds after a moment.

Mephisto's grin gets very wide, showing off his sharp teeth. “That, I most certainly can provide.”

* * *

Hold on, hold on!” Lightning raises his hand, halting Angel's long, rambling speech. “You are saying that this Sunday you have a challenge you are going to face from _freaking_ Okumura Rin? One involving his Cards?”

Angel sniffs. “That's what I said, did I not?”

Around them, murmurs from the other exorcists in this bar reveal that their conversation is not quiet, something that both Angel and Lightning ignore. Even the curious and blatant glances are ignored by them.

“So, that should be interesting...I'm definitely going to be there.” Lightning's grin widens. “It's hard to get a good glimpse at that power when it's directed at you... So, what Card is he using?”

“He didn't say. But it is of no matter, I am the Paladin after all. I earned this title.” Angel sneers, sipping at his wine.

“Really?” Lightning snickers. “Well, you'll see on Sunday.”

* * *

By the time Sunday comes around, the challenge has spread far and wide. And thus anyone who has the time free has shown up at the location where the challenge will take place.

Rin shakes his head at the massive pool before him, one of many that Mephisto has. _'Crazy demon...'_ He's smiling anyways, especially as the noise level drops as he steps out to face Angel. “So, you are ready?”

Angel sneers down at Rin. “I already said so, did I not?”

“ _Just_ checking.” Rin chirps, a Card floating up and spinning beside him as he plays with his staff. The light refracts and sparkles as it goes through the crystal flame on top, the decorative wings on the staff seeming to almost glow. “So, everything is agreed? He's got a time limit of one hour to defeat the Card I send after him.” He says, turning to the audience and in particular Lightning.

Lightning nods, visible eye alight in interest. “Yes. Angel?”

Angel frowns. “Yes, I am ready. Well, bring out the Card!”

Rin grins. A nasty one that both Yukio and Shirō notice, Shirō having to bite on his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. _'Oh dear...Rin is feeling vicious about this.'_

Yukio has a similar thought, also suppressing his amusement. _'What did you do this time Nii-san?'_

“What do you mean bring her out? She's already out.” Rin says cheerfully, as the pool bursts, causing a rain of water to fall on the both of them, Angel jumping at the sensation of the cold droplets while Rin's grin widens.

Since he's the one standing right in front of the pool, his back to it, the impression he makes is particularly intimidating as Watery forms behind him and hisses threateningly at Angel.

“Shield.” Rin says softly, covering the audience with Shield's power. “Well, then...he's all yours!” Rin waves his hand at Watery.

Angel has only a moment to dash out of the way before Watery swamps him with water.

* * *

Renzō doesn't bother holding in his laughter as Angel takes off away from Watery, looking a few seconds away from screaming in high pitched terror. Ryūji rolls his eyes, stepping away from the laughing Renzō and causing him to fall on to the ground. Not that it stops his laughter.

“His...his face! What the hell did he expect to face?!” Renzō shudders a bit under his laughter, before rolling over and lying on his back. “I mean, didn't he deal with Watery before?”

“Not like this.” Rin points out, stopping beside Renzō now that he's in the shield. “Wow, look at him go...okay, that's not going to work...” Rin sighs, shaking his head. “He's real stubborn isn't he?”

“Not to mention stupid!” Renzō says with a grunt, sitting up and smiling at Rin. He's so busy smiling at Rin, he doesn't notice the looks he gets from the others, or the matching smile on Rin's face at the mere sight of Renzō. “Isn't it obvious how you are supposed to stop her? You just freeze her right? She's pure water!”

“Magic water.” Mephisto corrects, but he glances at Rin who nods. Shirō grins and shakes his head.

“That's why the freezer right?” He asks, getting everyone's attention. “When Watery was running loose, that's why you got someone to open the freezer for you.”

“Uh...yeah.” Rin scratches the back of his neck, embarrassment wafting off of him in an almost visible fashion.

“Which is why you also did a memory wipe on that guy...” Shirō gives a half-hearted glare at Rin, who lets a small squeak out. Shirō then grins. “It's all fine now though. So, you got Watery in the freezer...that wouldn't have instantly frozen her, would it?”

“No. So I used Windy next to speed things up.” Rin calls up the Card, who flows from Card form and curls around his shoulder, smiling at everyone. “Then I used the staff to seal her.” Rin lifts said staff in demonstration. “Nothing else would have stopped her for good.”

“She would have melted eventually and gone back to causing trouble.” Renzō points out. “So...not something anyone can do uh? You need magic, but you also need the staff to seal it...heh, kinda rigged there but I'm guessing for a good cause.”

“Only the chosen master should inherit the Cards.” Rin affirms. “And Sakura chose me, not anyone else.”

A thoughtful silence comes from that announcement, then Lightning turns at the sound of a loud racket. “Um...maybe you should call it.”

“It hasn't been an hour yet.” Rin points out, turning to Lightning. He then follows where Lightning is pointing and sweat nervously. “Aaah...I see...I thought told her to not drown him but he is very obnoxious...”

Nervous laughter is the result, as Rin charges out – followed closely by Renzō – to go rescue the Paladin from one very annoyed and pissy Watery.

* * *

Angel is soaking wet and sneezes as if to make a point. None of this make his glares have any effect on anyone, especially the madly grinning Rin.

“...So?” Rin asks, practically bouncing on his feet.

“...They are incredibly dangerous. And not to be underestimated.” Angel finally says reluctantly.

“What exactly are you talking about?” Rin widens his eyes to a completely guileless look. Behind him, Lightning nearly chokes to death on his own laughter.

Angel glowers. “The Cards. And your magic.” He admits finally, through gritted teeth. He grounds them for a bit, before whirling on his heels and stomping off. Lightning shakes his head and jogs to catch up to him, waving goodbye to the rest with a wide smile on face.

As soon as they are both gone, everyone bursts out laughing.

* * *

Renzō keeps bursting out into fits of laughter every time he meets Rin's eyes. “Damn Rin. That was priceless!”

Rin sniggers. “Did you see how he...” Rin waves his hand vaguely but Renzō gets it and bursts into a fresh fit of laughter.

“Yes yes!”

“They are having some kind of conversation we can't understand...” Shirō notes, snorting a bit. “Honestly...”

“And he still hasn't told him...” Ryūji mutters to himself.

“Well...he's sure to do it soon.” Konekomaru offers softly. “I mean...look at him.”

They do and strangely, they don't think they have ever seen that smile of Renzō's before. Not before he started falling for Rin.

Ryūji still snorts. “Damn hope so. I would like to get some proper sleep already!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below!


End file.
